


The Way of Things

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan could get used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way of Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the second thing I ever wrote for Alan/Eric, and I rather like it still. I polished it up a bit and decided to post it. XD Spiced with sap, as usual.

"You know," Alan says, a smile in his voice, "I could get used to this."

Eric lets out a low laugh where he's sitting on the window sill, looking out on a warm summer's night. The air smells of whiskey and spice.

"Get used to what?" he asks, turning his head to look at Alan.

"Well," Alan starts, a shy note creeping into his voice. Eric feels something in his chest flutter when he hears Alan's soft tone of voice. "Your flat is lovely, for starters."

" _Lovely?_ " Eric asks incredulously, bending a leg up to lean lazily and give Alan an amused, sidelong glance.

"I suppose. This chair is rather comfortable, too," Alan remarks, bouncing in it.

Eric stares at him intently, and says, "I could get used to _that_."

The blush that travels across Alan's face rivals almost any bashful expression he's ever given.

Eric leaves his window perch and crosses the room to drop down in front of Alan where he's sitting in the chair.

Their clothes are still in random piles on the floor after being ripped off as they had fallen through the doorway, and Eric is still getting used to the sight of Alan naked.

Eric shamelessly slides his hand between Alan's legs, and Alan gasps and closes his eyes.

Eric picks him right up off the proclaimed comfortable chair and practically throws him onto the bed. He climbs on top of him and Alan immediately wraps strong, eager hands around Eric's shoulders.

This time, Alan takes it on his hands and knees as Eric grips his hips tightly, pulling them back hard with each thrust, eliciting small, disarmed whimpers from Alan.

Alan comes first with a soft, breathless cry as he strokes himself, and Eric follows shortly.

They collapse together, and Eric smiles as he rubs his nose in Alan's hair, making a sated growl of a noise in the back of his throat.

"It's late," he says sleepily, stretching against Alan and pressing an absent kiss against his temple.

Alan pulls away and Eric blinks in surprise.

"I suppose I should go and..." he says, his voice suddenly self-conscious.

Eric pulls him back exactly where he was.

"I could get used to this," Eric echoes.

"Used to what?" Alan asks softly.

"This," is all Eric replies, and pulls a sheet up over both of them, curling around Alan.

Alan doesn't move again, not even when Eric switches the light out.


End file.
